


smart mouth.

by sketchy_and_unformed



Series: love it when you beg [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But he's really good at it honestly, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reluctant dom Yamato, Shameless Smut, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Very Light Breathplay, face fucking, light humiliation (verbal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sketchy_and_unformed
Summary: Kakashi likes to embarrass Yamato in front of their friends, but what he likes the most is when Yamato punishes him for it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: love it when you beg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	smart mouth.

“I wish you wouldn’t say things like that in front of your friends,” Yamato said as they strolled back to Kakashi’s apartment. “You know I get embarrassed.”

“I do know,” Kakashi said, smiling his most infuriating smile, the one that turned his eyes into happy little arches. “I like it when you blush. It’s cute.”

As if on cue, Yamato felt his face heating up. “Well, I liked it a lot better when Gai didn’t know that I sing in the shower.”

“And cook in your underwear,” Kakashi added, slinging his arm around Yamato’s shoulders. “I told him that, too, remember?”

“God,” Yamato groaned. “Anyone else would have slapped you for that.”

“But you like me too much,” Kakashi said happily.

Yamato made a grumbling noise of assent. “I just wish you knew how to keep your mouth shut.”

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed, unlocking his front door. “Did I make you angry...Tenzo?”

“Not angry,” Yamato said, following him inside, “just–”

He cut himself off as he registered what Kakashi had called him. He’d gone by many different names during his life as a shinobi but since the end of the war he’d settled on Yamato, deliberately drawing a line underneath his time in ANBU and Root. He’d chosen to keep the name that, although it had belonged to him during the horror of his time as Kabuto’s captive, had been his when he’d taken his first steps out of the shadows of Konoha and into village life proper. And when he and Kakashi had finally confessed their feelings to each other, Yamato had been the name on Kakashi’s lips.

Now, Kakashi was sneaking glances at him from beneath his lashes, waiting for him to respond. 

“Do you want me to be angry, Kakashi?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kakashi said as he tossed his vest over a chair and slid off his hitai-ate. “I was only showing you off to my friends, you know. My adorable little kohai.”

“I hate it when you call me that,” Yamato said and Kakashi stilled.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be sorry,” Yamato said as he crossed the room to where Kakashi stood ramrod straight, his hands at his sides. “You’ve been very bad, Kakashi. You and that smart mouth of yours.” He moved behind Kakashi, as close as he could get without touching him, and felt the tension rolling off of him as palpable as chakra. Kakashi lowered his head submissively.

“What are you going to do to me, Tenzo?”

Yamato ran a fingernail lightly along the back of Kakashi’s neck and he shivered. “Do you think you can be good for me, Kakashi? Can you do what I tell you to?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said. Yamato put both hands on his shoulders and squeezed hard enough that he knew Kakashi would feel it, harder than a pleasurable touch.

“Yes, what?”

He heard Kakashi let out a shaky breath. “Yes, sir.”

Yamato let go of Kakashi. “I shouldn’t have to remind you,” he said, keeping his voice firm and cold in the way that he knew Kakashi liked him to talk during these scenes. “That’s strike two.”

Kakashi waited for his orders, standing perfectly still. Yamato planted both hands in the centre of his back and pushed him forwards; Kakashi stumbled but quickly righted himself.

“The bedroom,” Yamato said. “Get ready for me.”

Kakashi all but ran into the bedroom while Yamato stayed behind in the living room to compose himself. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind for that night, but if it was what Kakashi wanted then he would play along. He just had to get into character.

Being the ‘Tenzo’ that Kakashi wanted had never come naturally. The first time Kakashi had confessed to him, whispering in the dark, that he liked to be ordered around, controlled and dominated in the bedroom, Yamato hadn’t known what to think. Then, when they’d been almost naked a few days later and Kakashi had moaned ‘own me, Yamato,’ he’d frozen completely. It had been so unexpected from Kakashi, so out of character. Yamato had always deferred to Kakashi throughout the entirety of their lives together. Kakashi was a calm and commanding presence, a natural leader while Yamato was obedient almost to a fault, a people pleaser at his core. Giving orders wasn’t at all in his nature; it was why he’d never applied for a captaincy in ANBU. But Kakashi had looked at him with wide eyes and licked his lips and said ‘please’, and he had tried.

It had not gone well at first. He’d mumbled out a vague instruction which Kakashi had followed immediately, then when Kakashi had looked at him expectantly, waiting for more, he’d been lost. The next time they’d tried it he hadn’t been able to stop himself from heaping praise onto Kakashi, babbling and stroking his hair while Kakashi sucked him off until Kakashi had stopped, irritated, and said ‘stop telling me how great I am, Yamato. Tell me I’m  _ bad _ ’.

But Kakashi  _ wasn’t _ bad, that was the trouble. He was fantastic, easily the best lover Yamato had ever been with, and Yamato had told him so later, twisting his hands together to hide the shame that he’d done wrong, he hadn’t been able to please Kakashi. But Kakashi’s dark eyes had been soft and warm and he’d pulled Yamato in to rest his head on his chest and stroked his face gently.

“Please don’t get me wrong,” he said. “I love going to bed with you. I love  _ you _ , Yamato. This isn’t something I can’t live without, not at all. It’s just something I enjoy, so I’d like to try it with you. I understand if it’s too difficult.”

“I want to try,” Yamato said. “I just might...need some help, at first.”

And he had. Kakashi had described his fantasies in painstaking detail and at first it had seemed far too much and Yamato had reflexively flinched away from the idea. How could he punish Kakashi when he loved everything about him? How could he act like he wasn’t enjoying the things that Kakashi was doing to him when he really, really was? But Kakashi had encouraged him, at first to small steps like using positions that restricted Kakashi’s movements and making Kakashi ask for permission to come, and later progressing to physical restraints, verbal orders and toys. Yamato got more used to being in control in the bedroom but it took longer for him to be okay with hurting Kakashi, or even giving the impression that he was.

“Would it be easier for you, do you think,” Kakashi asked once, after Yamato had spanked him hard enough to make him yelp and then immediately apologised for it, “if you used a different name? As if you were somebody else?”

“What name?” Yamato asked.

Kakashi considered. “How about Tenzo?”

“Tenzo?”

“Yeah. You remember him, don’t you?” Kakashi teased. “Good looking guy, about your age?”

“I don’t know,” Yamato frowned. “I don’t see how it would make a difference.”

Kakashi hummed, dropping his head to Yamato’s chest. His hand crept over Yamato’s stomach. “Well, Tenzo was a soldier, wasn’t he? Always in control, never emotional. Good at giving out orders.”

“I never gave orders,” Yamato said and Kakashi shot him a frustrated look.

“You  _ did _ . If we were on a mission and got ambushed by the enemy, what would you say to me?”

Yamato let his mind drift back to that time and heard his own voice echoing.

_ “Get down!” _

_ “Quickly!” _

_ “Double back!” _

_ “Now, Kakashi!” _

“I suppose I did,” he said slowly and Kakashi kissed his chest.

“Maybe if you were Tenzo, you could give me orders like that again.” He trailed fingertips over Yamato’s stomach, down over his hip to his thigh. Yamato shivered, swallowing.

“I could try.”

That was how it started. It wasn’t every time they had sex after that, but maybe once a month. If Kakashi called him Tenzo during foreplay, or even sometimes much earlier in the day, then Yamato knew what he wanted from him. The name really did help him to get into the right headspace, stepping outside of Yamato and the intense love he felt for Kakashi and existing as someone who wanted to punish him. To  _ break _ him. At the heart of Kakashi’s desire, that was what he craved.

The first time Yamato had ever brought Kakashi to tears he’d managed to stay in character but just barely. Afterwards he’d felt terrible and as soon as Kakashi had said the word to end the scene he’d fallen to his knees and covered his face in kisses. As he’d mumbled apologies against his skin, Kakashi had laughed shakily.

“Don’t apologise. You were amazing. Perfect. Fuck.”

Yamato faltered. “That’s really what you wanted?”

“Yes.” Kakashi sighed and stretched lazily on the floor, his skin shining with sweat and cum, his chest red from the whip Yamato had used. “The harder you push me, the better it is. If I don’t use the safeword, I want you to keep going.”

“It was hard to see you like that, you know,” Yamato said.

Kakashi sat up and took Yamato’s face in his hands. “You know how strong I really am, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“So you know that I could stop you if I wanted to. Easily.”

“I know that,” Yamato said. “But when you’re like this...it’s easy to forget.”

Kakashi kissed his lips softly before pulling back to search his eyes. “This is just...one side of me. Maybe a different me. And even when I’m in that place, I’m still all there underneath. Just try to remember that.”

“Okay,” Yamato had said, nodding. “Okay.”

Now, he took his time unlacing his shoes and placing them neatly by the door. He unclipped his weapons pouch and took inventory of what was inside before he hung it up beside Kakashi’s spares. He carefully unwound his leg wrappings but left the rest of his clothes on. The anticipation was all part of it for Kakashi. For both of them.

He wondered how he would find Kakashi when he got into the bedroom, whether he would be completely naked already or stubbornly still dressed so that Yamato would have to punish him for that, too. When the night was on his terms he liked to take his time getting Kakashi out of his clothes, kissing and tasting his pale skin as it was slowly bared to him, but tonight wasn’t going to be one of those nights.

He just hoped Kakashi wasn’t in the mood for toys, that his words and hands would be enough. Their codeword for such scenes was ‘amber’; their hand signal was ring finger crossed over pinky. Kakashi had sat him down and talked him through the safety aspects of the kind of play he liked, including signals and safe words.

“And the safewords aren’t only for me,” he’d said, his eyes resting heavily on Yamato. “If anything is ever too much for you, use them and we’ll stop straight away, alright?”

Yamato walked slowly to the bedroom, knowing that Kakashi would hear his steady footsteps approaching. When he reached the doorway he found Kakashi on his knees by the foot of the bed, naked save for his black mask. His head was bowed respectfully, his hands were held behind his back and his dick was already hard. Yamato swallowed and for a moment struggled to find the headspace he was looking for, so strong was the urge to sink to his knees and kiss Kakashi breathless and get his hands on all of that skin. Instead he adopted a wide stance and folded his arms.

“Impatient. Did I tell you to get undressed?”

He could just make out the catch in Kakashi’s breathing. “No, sir. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t say that you could talk, either. You don’t ever learn. You’re hopeless.”

Yamato walked slowly towards Kakashi until he was close enough to touch. He put two fingers beneath Kakashi’s chin and raised his head. Their eyes met; Kakashi’s wide and dark.

“Amber?” Yamato asked softly and Kakashi nodded his assent. Yamato stopped the movement by gripping his chin tightly, the fabric of the mask bunching beneath his fingers. He felt Kakashi swallow and kept his expression carefully neutral and his voice firm.

“From now on,” he said, “I don’t want to hear your voice. I don’t want to hear one single sound. If I do, I’ll throw you outside like this for everyone to see. So everyone will know what a disappointment you are. Do you understand?”

Kakashi nodded slowly, gazing up at him.

“Good.” Yamato considered where to go from here. Kakashi was already on his knees. It seemed like a good idea to keep him there. He fisted both hands in Kakashi’s hair and pulled his head roughly forward to meet his body. Kakashi went with the movement and let Yamato press his face to his crotch. His heavy belt buckle mashed hard against Kakashi’s cheekbone.

“You’re going to suck my cock,” Yamato said and Kakashi nuzzled against him, rubbing his face over the growing bulge of his erection. Yamato swallowed thickly and pulled harder on his hair until he looked up, eyes wide. “Get over by the wall.” When Kakashi made to stand, Yamato pushed him back down by his shoulder. “Crawl there.”

Kakashi shuffled over to the wall as quickly as he could on his hands and knees. His stiff cock bobbed between his legs and part of Yamato wanted to laugh but he couldn’t let that part of himself out right now. He looked away instead and commanded, “Put your hands above your head.”

When he turned back he didn’t feel at all like laughing anymore. Kakashi knelt with his back to the wall, his arms stretched high over his head with his fingers interlaced. His shoulders were back against the wall, angling his body so that all of him was on display, his thighs spread wide and his blood-swollen cock jutting forward proudly. Muscle showed in every line and curve of his body from those strong, thick thighs to his lightly defined stomach, his hard chest and all along his stretched arms. He could have been carved out of marble and Yamato’s mouth went dry as he took in the sight. Kakashi’s form, the beauty and power of it, still left him breathless and wanting even after years together. Kakashi’s mask was still in place, his silver hair wild and his dark eyes fixed on Yamato. Yamato walked over to him and Kakashi tilted his head back to keep their eyes locked together.

“You kept this on,” Yamato said, putting his hand carefully to Kakashi’s throat and dragging roughly over the fabric of the mask with enough pressure to make Kakashi flinch. “You should have known I’d want to use your mouth. That’s your third strike, Kakashi. What should I do about that?”

He could hear Kakashi breathing through his nose, fast and shallow. He curled his fingers over the top of the mask and his thumb up underneath so he could bunch it in his hand. He twisted his wrist and the fabric pulled tighter, gapping away from Kakashi’s face so that Yamato could see he was biting his lip almost hard enough to break the skin. He twisted further, tighter, until Kakashi jerked and the sound of his breathing stopped.

“Do you think you can do something useful?” Yamato asked Kakashi, watching carefully to make sure he didn’t go too far. Kakashi tried to swallow, nodded urgently, and Yamato let go of the mask. Kakashi slumped a little and his breath came back in pants that he tried to keep quiet. 

Yamato slid his mask down to pool around his neck and Kakashi licked his pink lips. Yamato’s effort to stay stoic in the face of this was immense. He brushed his thumb over Kakashi’s lower lip then dipped just barely inside the warmth of his mouth. Kakashi waited, perfectly still, his body as tense as a bowstring. Yamato unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, then put one hand over Kakashi’s wrists, pinning his arms to the wall.

“You’ve got such a smart mouth,” he said. “You said such awful things about me tonight, didn’t you? Now you have to make it up to me. Show me what else that mouth can do.”

He could actually see Kakashi’s pupils dilate a little more, already blown wide. He used his free hand to pull his cock out of his underwear. He was only half hard; it always took him longer to get aroused when so much of him was focused on staying in control and remembering that Kakashi wanted him to act that way. He pushed his fingers into Kakashi’s mouth and Kakashi sucked on them, swirling his tongue.

“Get me hard with that tongue,” Yamato said, barely above a whisper. “Do it now. Come on.”

Kakashi obediently leant forward and licked the tip of Yamato’s cock; it twitched against his tongue and Yamato watched, transfixed. He had Kakashi trapped between the wall and his body, mostly in shadow but still beautifully visible as he opened his mouth wide and let Yamato’s cock rest on his tongue. Yamato fought to keep his breathing steady, squeezing Kakashi’s wrists.

“More, Kakashi.”

Kakashi looked up at him and sealed his lips gently around the head of his now fully erect cock. He flickered his tongue and Yamato groaned softly. Kakashi kept his eyes on him and sank achingly slowly over his length, not stopping until his nose was touching the thatch of hair just below Yamato’s stomach and his chin was resting against his fly. Yamato stared, open-mouthed, until Kakashi’s eyes narrowed and he remembered himself.

“I think you can do better than that,” he said. “In fact, I know you can.” He pushed his fingers back between Kakashi’s stretched, pink lips, alongside his cock. “You’d better make it good,” he said, “or I won’t let you come tonight.”

Kakashi’s eyelashes fluttered and Yamato knew he’d done good. He took hold of Kakashi’s hair, first gently but tightening his grip when Kakashi slid back up his cock to tongue at his slit. When he pulled the silver strands Kakashi froze and Yamato knew he’d just barely kept himself from gasping or moaning. He tutted.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that. Be very careful, Kakashi. Don’t disappoint me.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and sucked hard on the head of Yamato’s cock until he couldn’t hold in his cry of pleasure. He moved his hand to the back of Kakashi’s head and pulled him forward; Kakashi didn’t falter for an instant, his mouth opening easily to take Yamato’s length.

“Stay still for me,” Yamato breathed, fixated on Kakashi’s face, the tranquil bliss he could see there. “Let me fuck your mouth.”

He slid his hips back and then forward again, his hand on the back of Kakashi’s head as he thrust into his warm, wet mouth. He was trying to be careful but then Kakashi looked up at him and blinked slowly three times. It was one of their signals; it meant ‘harder’. Yamato swallowed and punched his hips forward and felt Kakashi jerk as he almost gagged around his cock. He pulled out completely and tilted Kakashi’s head back by his hair, positioning him against the wall. He tried to keep his voice steady.

“Right there, Kakashi.”

Kakashi opened his mouth so easily, so obediently, and Yamato had to groan as he slid his cock back over his plump lips and velvety tongue, back into that wonderful heat. God, but he wouldn’t last long like this, not unless he took it very, very slowly. He eased his hips back until just the head of his cock was still in Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi watched him with huge, dark eyes and flexed his arms, his wrists shifting against Yamato’s grip.

“You look so good sucking my cock,” Yamato said, his voice strained, and Kakashi arched against the wall. His cheeks were blushing pink and it took everything Yamato had not to lose control, looking at him. He took hold of the mask that still hung from Kakashi’s neck, twisted the fabric until it was tight, then pulled. The mask caught under Kakashi’s jaw and Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut. Yamato looked down at where Kakashi knelt between his feet and saw that he was still hard and dripping between his spread thighs.

“Look how much you love this,” he breathed, tightening his hold on Kakashi’s wrists until he squirmed. “Such a pathetic little whore, aren’t you?”

Part of him mentally flinched away from what he’d said, longing to praise and soothe Kakashi, but he couldn’t ignore the way that his words made Kakashi’s face flush even darker and his hips twitch forward, desperately searching for friction.

“Not a sound,” Yamato growled and without warning shoved forward into Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi’s eyes flew open but he kept his mouth loose and Yamato thrust again and again. He yanked on the mask and Kakashi jerked but never stopped sucking his cock. Drool was spilling out over his chin and his eyes had taken on the glazed look that Yamato knew meant he’d found the place he was always trying to get to. Yamato wanted to keep him there. He fucked his mouth slow but hard, hearing Kakashi’s breathing stop every time his cock slid into his open throat. He put his hand on Kakashi’s neck and could actually feel the bulge of his cock there and he slumped forward, his forehead meeting the wall above Kakashi’s hands as his hips moved helplessly.

“You’re incredible,” he said and Kakashi’s eyes flicked up in a scowl, a warning. “Fuck, I’m sorry but you  _ are _ . Look how well you’re taking my cock, Kakashi.” He pushed in as far as he could go, until the zipper of his pants had to be scraping against Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi swallowed around him and Yamato cried out. He put both of his hands on Kakashi’s wrists and leant there heavily, panting as he fucked Kakashi’s mouth as slowly as he could bring himself to. The next time he pulled out Kakashi slid his mouth off with an obscene slurping sound before taking it in again and Yamato slammed his fist against the wall to keep from praising him again.

He was almost painfully hard now, throbbing with it, every swipe of Kakashi’s tongue sparking pleasure from his cock and through his entire body, all of his skin feeling hot and tight. He pulled out desperately and Kakashi mouthed up the underside of his cock, traced the thick vein with his tongue and Yamato shook.

“I want to come all over that pretty mouth,” he gasped.

Kakashi’s pupils were so wide his eyes looked black and a pink flush had spread halfway down his neck. He leant his head back against the wall and edged his tongue out. Yamato brought a hand down to stroke himself as Kakashi tongued and kissed the swollen head of his cock. He bucked into his fist as he felt his balls draw up tight and his orgasm hit him fast.

“Fuck, Kakashi,” he groaned as he started to come, pulling back to let each pulse coat Kakashi’s lips and chin. Kakashi knelt there and took it, watching him breathlessly as he came all over his face.

Yamato’s knees felt weak. He managed to keep himself upright through his orgasm, watching open-mouthed as his cock painted Kakashi’s pale skin, but as soon as he was done he sank trembling to his knees.

“Shit,” he breathed. “Holy fuck, Kakashi.”

He looked down and saw how painfully hard Kakashi was now, his cock almost purple and leaking precum, and he instinctively reached out to relieve him. Kakashi jerked away from his touch and flashed him a warning with his eyes and Yamato swallowed.

“Really? You don’t want to…”

Kakashi shook his head minutely and Yamato sighed.

“Okay. I just...need a minute.”

Kakashi remained obediently kneeling while Yamato staggered to his feet and crossed the room. He undressed, almost tripping over his pants in the process, got a tube of lubricant from the drawer of the bedside table then lay down on the bed.

“That was fine, Kakashi, but it wasn’t enough. Come here.”

Kakashi shuffled on his knees. The lower half of his face was streaked with Yamato’s cum. It dripped from his lips and chin, down onto his mask. Yamato swallowed and dragged his fingers through the mess.

“I want to open you up. I want to see how much you can take before I let you come.  _ If _ I let you come.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and let Yamato wipe his face with shaking fingers.

“Lie down next to me. I don’t want to see your face.”

If he was this close to Kakashi’s face all he’d want to do was kiss him, cum or not, and he knew that wasn’t what Kakashi needed from him right now.

Kakashi lay placidly on his stomach and Yamato slapped him lightly on the ass.

“Good. Spread your legs.”

He propped himself up on his elbow and dragged his fingers between Kakashi’s firm buttocks, stroking over his entrance. Kakashi pushed up against him, urging him on, and Yamato tutted.

“Still so impatient. That’s bad, Kakashi.”

His own cum making Kakashi’s skin sticky and slick, he pushed two fingers into him and spread them apart and Kakashi’s breath shuddered out of him.

“I want to know how much you want this,” Yamato said and pulled his fingers out, making Kakashi’s legs twitch. Yamato was still shaky from his own orgasm and it was exhausting to lean over Kakashi that way. He had a better idea and forced himself up so he could reposition himself. He spanked Kakashi’s ass again and Kakashi thrust against the mattress.

“Bad boy. I didn’t say you could move.” Kakashi immediately froze. Yamato’s heart felt like it was in his throat. He put his mouth to Kakashi’s thigh so when he spoke he’d feel it against his skin. “If you move, I’ll stop. If you make a sound before I tell you that you can, I’ll stop.” He parted Kakashi’s cheeks with his hands and felt him tense, trying to obey his commands. He kissed Kakashi’s thigh, then the crease where it met his ass. He spread Kakashi’s legs further apart and licked a long stripe over his sac and perineum and Kakashi trembled against his tongue and his groping hands. He kept moving his mouth upwards, laying kisses everywhere until he finally reached his destination and dragged his tongue over Kakashi’s entrance. Kakashi let out the tiniest sound and Yamato immediately drew back; it almost pained him to do so, but that was the rule he’d established.

“What was that, Kakashi? Did you say something?”

Kakashi’s heavy breathing was his only response. Yamato ached with how much he wanted to dive back in and drive as many of those noises out of Kakashi as he could. Instead he swatted his ass, first one cheek and then the other, striking much harder than he had before until Kakashi’s ass was burning red and his breaths were hitching sobs. That done, he soothed over the skin with his tongue and Kakashi shook beneath him. Finally he brought his mouth back to Kakashi’s ass, licking gently, teasingly. He got his hands under Kakashi’s hips and pulled him up onto his knees.

“I want to hear you now,” he said and Kakashi immediately let out a long groan. “Tell me what you want. Beg me for it.”

“Please, Tenzo,” Kakashi gasped. “Lick me. Fuck me. Please.”

“I don’t think you really meant that,” Yamato said. He reached between Kakashi’s legs to roll his balls in his hand and Kakashi bucked forward with a gasp.

“I want it so much, I want it more than anything, Tenzo, please  _ please _ .”

Without a warning Yamato buried his face in Kakashi’s ass, kissing and licking all over, and Kakashi keened and pushed back desperately. Yamato opened him up with his tongue and he gasped and moaned, the bunched muscles of his thighs trembling. When he was good and wet Yamato slicked his fingers with the lube and went back to teasing his entrance.

“Do you want these fingers inside you, Kakashi?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kakashi said in a voice that sounded wrecked. “Please, Tenzo.”

Yamato hummed his approval. “Good boy. You’re so clever. I’ll give you what you want.” He eased one finger into Kakashi, past the ring of muscle, and Kakashi opened up for him easily. Sweat ran down the backs of his thighs and Yamato could see the wet patch on the sheets that his cock had left behind. He reached between Kakashi’s legs with his free hand to run a finger along the underside of his cock and Kakashi’s whole body jerked.

“You’re so hard for me, you need it so badly, don’t you?” Yamato crooned, barely even acting anymore. Kakashi nodded and he swatted his ass again with his free hand. “No. I told you not to move.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kakashi said and Yamato realised he was already getting hard again, watching Kakashi coming undone in front of him. He moved around so that he could see Kakashi’s face, watch him panting against the pillows.

“Do you want to come, Kakashi?” he asked. “I don’t think it would take long. But I don’t know if you deserve to come.” He pushed a second finger inside Kakashi and watched his face twist with pleasure so intense it was bordering on pain. He leant forward to suck a bruise over his ribs, keeping his fingers still inside Kakashi and feeling the flutter of his walls around them. He started to pump his fingers in and out slowly and Kakashi’s ass clenched and unclenched and he whined desperately.

“So tight,” Yamato murmured, watching his fingers moving. “So tight and so hot.” He was fully hard again now and he took hold of the mask around Kakashi’s neck and pulled his head up off of the pillows. “I want to fuck you, Kakashi. Make you come around my cock. Would you like me to do that?”

Kakashi’s breath stuttered out of him and Yamato pulled harder, choked him harder while his fingers pressed deeper and stretched wider.

“Look at me, Kakashi. Show me how much you want my cock inside you.”

Kakashi looked at him and his eyes were wild, his mouth open and wet. Yamato’s own mouth went dry seeing the desperation on his face. He withdrew his fingers and Kakashi shuddered. Yamato smoothed a hand over back.

“Lie down for me. I want you close.”

Kakashi moved shakily to lie on his side. He bent his knee up towards his chest, leaving him beautifully exposed. Yamato lay behind him and quickly slicked his cock. He held himself against Kakashi’s entrance and Kakashi tried to push down onto him.

“If you move, you get nothing,” Yamato said and Kakashi panted but stilled. Yamato reached further forward between Kakashi's legs to get his hand around his cock, marvelling at how stiff he was. “Shit, you’ve been so hard for so long. I bet I could make you come without even fucking you.”

“No, please, fuck me,” Kakashi bit out desperately. “Please, I need you.”

Kakashi was so turned on that his precum had run all the way down his cock to make it slick in Yamato’s hand. He stroked slowly and pressed his mouth to Kakashi’s spine. “I don’t think I want to,” he said. “I want to get you off like this, all spread open and begging for it.”

“Tenzo,” Kakashi cried. His hand was on his thigh to keep himself spread open, clutching so tight his fingers were turning white. “Tenzo, God, please.”

Yamato thrust up against Kakashi, his cock sliding over his hole and further to push against his balls and Kakashi shuddered and came with a choked sob. Yamato stroked him through it then brought his slick hand back to Kakashi’s ass and pushed his fingers inside; Kakashi clamped down with a soft cry.

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Yamato breathed against his back, pumping his fingers slowly. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m still going to fuck you.”

“Tenzo,” Kakashi gasped. Yamato withdrew his fingers and lined himself up again. When he pushed upwards the head of his cock slipped inside all at once and he groaned.

“Fuck, Kakashi.”

Kakashi arched against him and Yamato pressed until his hips were flush against his ass. Kakashi took his whole cock effortlessly, breathing deeply, still keeping himself spread open with a hand on his thigh. Yamato held still there for long seconds, waiting for the swell of love he felt to subside so he could keep giving Kakashi what he needed. He pulled out almost all the way and slid back in slowly and Kakashi shuddered against him. Yamato pressed his mouth to Kakashi’s shoulder and rocked in long, slow strokes that made his head swim. Kakashi was burning hot in his arms and around his cock and Yamato groaned.

“I’ll give you anything you want. Dear God, anything.”

He heard Kakashi huff out a laugh and grinned against his shoulder, kissed his back, stroked his hip. He slid his sticky hand up over Kakashi’s thigh and to his cock, soft now and sensitive, and Kakashi flinched away from his touch.

“A minute ago you were begging me to touch you,” Yamato said, stroking until Kakashi whined. “Don’t tell me my little whore can’t take it any more.”

“I can take it,” Kakashi said, his voice strained.

“That’s right, because I’m going to fuck you until I’m done,” Yamato said, bucking up into Kakashi, punctuating his words with his thrusts. “I don’t care if you don’t want me to. I don’t care if it’s too much. You’re going to take my cock until I say you can stop.”

Kakashi liked to be pushed, liked to be fucked past the point of pleasure and into the discomfort of oversensitivity. Right at that moment, though, Yamato couldn’t quite bring himself to make his thrusts truly punishing. He stayed deep inside Kakashi but kept his movements shallow and kept his hand loose around Kakashi’s cock when he could have held him tighter, made him sob from it.

“So beautiful,” he murmured instead against the shell of Kakashi’s ear. “So perfect. Love you so much.”

Kakashi groaned and turned his head for a kiss that Yamato gave gladly. He dragged his palm over the head of Kakashi’s still soft cock and Kakashi jumped and bit his lip hard. Yamato knew he couldn’t hold back after such an indiscretion.

“Bad, Kakashi,” he said against Kakashi’s mouth and let his nails catch on too-sensitive skin. Kakashi whined so loudly it was almost a howl and Yamato slid almost all the way out of him and slammed back in.

“You’re breaking all of the rules,” he panted as Kakashi thrashed in his arms. He never stopped touching him as he moved his hips in hard thrusts, as deep inside Kakashi as he could get until Kakashi was writhing, trying to move away from the sensation.

“Shh,” Yamato soothed, teasing the head of Kakashi’s cock with his fingertips, rubbing his slit until he drew a sob out of Kakashi’s throat. “It’s your fault I’m doing this. You weren’t good enough for me, were you? You came too soon, didn’t you?”

He could feel Kakashi starting to get hard again now, already, even with his cum still wet in Yamato’s palm. His own second orgasm was approaching and he didn’t try to hold it back, sighing against Kakashi’s neck as he moved. When he was right on the brink he reached down to take Kakashi’s balls in his hand and pulled sharply. Kakashi cried out and pushed back harder onto his cock and Yamato came with his teeth set against Kakashi’s shoulder. Wetness splashed over his wrist and Kakashi’s internal muscles fluttered and spasmed, milking his orgasm out of him. Finally they both stopped moving, sweat-soaked and panting.

“My God,” Yamato croaked and Kakashi laughed, a deep rich sound that would have gone straight to Yamato’s cock if he wasn’t completely and utterly spent.

“Thank you,” Kakashi murmured. “You always give me exactly what I need.”

Yamato kissed where he’d bitten and moved his hand up to Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi licked his fingers and he groaned quietly then propped himself up on one elbow to look at Kakashi. His eyes were closed and he looked completely satisfied.

“Did you come again, just now?”

“Mmhmm,” Kakashi hummed.

“Wow. I didn’t know you could, that fast.”

“You really underestimate exactly how fucking great you are in bed, Yamato,” Kakashi said, grinning.

Yamato blushed. “Well, it’s pretty good for me, too.”

He carefully withdrew from Kakashi’s body and they both sighed. “Can we cuddle?” Yamato asked. “Is that allowed?”

“You’re such a sap,” Kakashi said, but he was smiling. Yamato rolled over and Kakashi pressed up behind him, both arms around his waist, humming contentedly.

“Do you think next time we could just...have sex?” Yamato asked quietly.

“Next time I’ll do whatever you want,” Kakashi promised, pulling him even closer, not caring about the mess and the stickiness of their skin. “If you want to stare into my eyes on a bed covered in rose petals, you’ve got it.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Love you, Yamato.”

Yamato yawned, smiled. “Me too, Kakashi.”


End file.
